fanon_flechefandomcom-20200213-history
Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry
Summary In DND, Charoite fights Dresden out of anger. Plot "I know you're there, Dresden," Charoite said. Dresden tried to go closer to Charoite but she said, "Back off." "But why?" Dresden said. "I don't wanna talk to you. I don't wanna talk to Lavender Jade. Go any closer and I shatter you." "Shatter?" Dresden said. He was unfamiliar with the term. "Look, Charoite, I just want to help you..." He took a step closer. "I said to leave me alone!" she yelled. The sky thundered and rain soaked the two. Charoite's dark red shirt with black stripes became soaked hard, harder than Dresden's tux. Charoite put her hand in the air and yelled, "Roll of thunder, hear my cry!" "I can see the path stretch across the horizon! You take my help for granted, and I'm just another Charoite to Lavender Jade!" "Another Charoite... is there more than one?" Dresden said. "You know too much! Get out of here, Dresden Green Diamond!" "That's Dad's name... let me help you, Cha---" Dresden found himself being attacked by flames. The flames were apparently powerful enough to not go out in the rain. "Charoite! No! You're making me do this! Let's go!" He took out his broadsword and said, "Let's go!" He ran up to Charoite and stopped right at the last second, attacking Charoite with the sword's flat. Charoite took almost no damage, grabbed the sword, and took its handle. She threw the sword at Dresden. He thought he dodged it only to see his left hand bleeding. "That's not fair, Charoite!" He slipped under Charoite and shoved her but Charoite grabbed Dresden before he could do so and threw him to the ground. He jumped over to Dresden and said, "Good day!" Flames flew out of her hand and they burnt Dresden. Dresden coughed and yelled in pain. Charoite then stepped on Dresden's head. He cried out for help, but nobody came. Charoite chuckled and said, "I told you not to come my way!" Dresden then Tarzan-level yelled and grabbed Charoite's leg. She tossed her to the ground and stepped on her knee. She disappeared and then appeared on the tree stump. Charoite laid on the ground, her body glitching. "Charoite! Are you okay?!" Dresden yelled. She looked at her pants and ripped out the parts hiding the knees. On her left knee was a red gemstone that had a huge crack between it. She opened her mouth to speak. Her teeth clenched, her tongue moved, but no sound came out. Dresden looked at Charoite and said, "Oh, no..." Charoite coughed, though it was silent, and stood up. She held her gem and a bow appeared. She held her gem again and a few arrows appeared. She took both and took an arrow and put it on the bow's string. "Don't do what I think you're gonna do!" Dresden yelled. Charoite opened her mouth and did a yelling motion and then launched the arrow. Dresden caught it and threw it back. It went right through Charoite's head. Her eyes widened. She looked at Dresden, and tears flew down her eyes. She mouthed "I'm sorry" before turning into a cracked gem. Dresden picked up the gem. "Charoite..." Dresden walked to his apartment home, being met by Laney on the way. Her makeup was ruined and there was a bruise on her face. "You ruined prom for me FOREVER!" Laney said, stomping. She then saw Charoite's gem and said, "Woah, what's that? You fucked up, didn't you? You always do!" "Char--- Mom's been hurt. She needs this, but, um... it got cracked by me, by accident." "You fool! I'm coming with you!" "Wait, no!" Dresden jumped into the forests and took a shortcut to his apartment home. He saw Lavender Jade. Jade said, "You said you'd get your croissant and that'd be the end of it. That was three hours ago! Where were you?" "That's not important! Look, I fought Charoite, and..." Lavender Jade gasped. "You not only FOUGHT her but you cracked her gem?! And you put her in this state? You animal!" "Jade, she said something about other Charoites... and she mentioned Dad. What does it mean?" Lavender Jade sighed. "Alright. I knew I had to tell you someday." "Back in the war, Charoites were used as energy sources. They powered up weapons, and they fought well, too. However, some Charoites were corrupt and were not as powerful at their job. They only kept their pyromancy, and Charoite is one of the corrupt ones." "Dresden Green Diamond kept these Charoites and loved them almost as much as he loved Gems like me. He promised that someday we'd be freed from the rule of the other Diamonds, and though he was nearly, erm, killed, he survived." It was then that the earth shook. Characters * Dresden * Lavender Jade * Charoite * Laney * Dresden Green Diamond (mentioned) Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe